Save Me
by Lemoluv
Summary: Minhoxkitty!Taemin  2min  with some slight other pairings. Shinee Fanfic, dont like dont read. Yaoi, smut, 3 parts, complete  : This is for my BBF vampy at vampyluv. Hope you like it and comments are love
1. Chapter 1

-THIS IS A SHINEE FANFICTION-

**Title:** Save Me  
**Genre: **Fluff, lemon, smut, angst?  
**Pairing[s]: **Minho-x-kitty!Taemin (main), ninja!Yunjae, ninja!Jongyu  
**Rating: **Pg-13 for this part, the other's are NC-17  
**Warning: **kitty!Taemin, cross dressing  
**Disclaimer: **Only own the story, not people  
**Summary:** Minho turns 21 and he insisted that his friends don't buy him anything. However, he never realized he would actually have to tell them not to buy a_ kitten_ for him. This is for Vampy because she is my laotong/old same/sister from another mister/BBFL! ^-^ Yea hope you enjoy! Go spam her at livejournal! - .

* * *

Minho's eyes were covered with a blindfold as Onew left him into the apartment. They had just gone out late to go shopping, his friends insisting that they buy him something for his 21st birthday but he refused.

However, despite his constant badgering about not getting him a present, they insisted and Minho just wasn't allowed to say no. He had some minor guesses as to what it was, like a case of beer or maybe a large cake because he liked his sweets but Jonhyun would only giggle with Onew and say no. And was it just him or did Kibum hyung seem irritated? When they first entered his place, Kibum told everyone, very sternly might he add, not to disturb him while he got the "gift".

"Hyungs, how long will this take?"

Onew looked at Jonghyun who just shrugged at him. All three were still in the living room while Kibum had locked himself in the guest room for a good 10 minutes.

"Kibum, hurry up!"

That was Jonghyun's voice as he seemed to be getting just as impatient as Minho was.

"Oh shut up babo! This has to be perfect."

Minho chuckled because he could perfectly imagine Kibum's face contorted in concentration and slight irritation.

"What has to be perfect?"

He thought he might try his luck with getting an answer from his friends.

"No, no, no! You're going to wait birthday boy!"

It took another good five minutes for Kibum to walk out. He heard the stifled laughter from Jonghyun and a gasp from Onew, both boys next to him on the couch.

"What? Can I see it now?"

"Sure Minho-ah!"

Kibum's voice seemed oddly happy but Minho was just going to dismiss this when he took off the cloth covering his eyes. He could have sword his heart stopped as his mouth hung open.

What the hell is this?

Timidly standing in the middle of the living room, only a few feet from where Minho sat, was a _very_ young boy… or cat… or kitten… thing. He was looking down; sandy brown hair going a few inches further than his shoulders while long slanted bangs covered his forehead and eyes. On his head were cute pointed calico type cat ears One of the ear's tip is orange, the other all tan with a few white spots. They were pulled forward flat against his cute little head, white tail with orange spots fluttering out from behind him. However, this wasn't all that caught his eyes.

The kitten (he decided to go with calling him that) was wearing a very tight fitting dress that ended rather suddenly on his upper thigh and poofed out with the help of white frills underneath. The dress was a cute baby blue and some purple strings crossing over the front half, going all the way down to the large pink bow around his small waist. The upper part of the dress, covering the top of the kitten's chest, was bunched up clothe in the nice fashionably way. The straps, one having a small pink bow, were purple lace resting on his shoulders. To complete the assemble were some purple thigh length stockings (lace on the top of it) and a large pink bow on the right side of his head, in front of the cat ear. He screamed sex. (go here for picture- .)

Since no one seemed to be talking for a few minutes and Minho was just staring, mouth slighting open, Kibum took it upon himself to break the silence.

"So what do you think?"

"What… what the hell is it?"

Minho came over his shock and seemed to be slightly disgusted. The kitten slouched his shoulders, as if it was hurt by the strong voice and went to hide behind Kibum. The male didn't hesitate to glare at Minho's incompetence.

"Not 'it', _'he'_! And his name is Taemin. We got him specifically for your birthday."

Now Minho's disgusted face turned into a confused one. He leaned forward on the couch and tried to get a better look at the small boy, who was hiding still.

"What do I do with him?"

Kibum put a hand up to his hip like it was the most stupid question he has ever heard. Jonghyun decided to speak up this time (and he some how was sitting in Onew's lap).

"You take care of him… in _special_ ways."

Onew lightly punched Jonghyun's back and frowned at him.

"You don't have to Minho, we just thought you were a bit lonely and all."

Minho was still too confused to have perverted thoughts just yet.

"Well… What about Kibum hyung? Aren't you…?"

Kibum shook his head with a smug grin on his face.

"Honey, Super Junior and I are _really_ close."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and leaned more onto Onew. Minho looked from the diva of the group to the kitten, head peaking out slightly. Their eyes locked and Minho was once again captivated. His eyes were such a pretty green and brown, mismatched and glossy like crystal. All too soon the young boy looked down, letting his hair cover his face again.

However, Kibum was tired of this coy act and moved the kitten to the front of him and made him stand in front of Minho. The kitten's small knees almost touched his own but he refused to walk any closer to him. All Minho wanted to do was to see those eyes again but the younger continued to have his face toward the ground.

"What's his name again?"

Minho kept his voice soft with the kitten so close to him. Kibum smiled and lightly pushed the younger's shoulders, silently telling him to speak.

The kitten looked up, placing his hands behind him nervously. Their eyes locked again when his sandy brown bangs revealed more of his face. He couldn't stop the tiniest smile when he saw Minho's gaze completely lost in his eyes.

"T-Taemin…"

It was only a whisper but the words rang through his ears. Minho looked at the light pink lips that only smiled wider, revealing perfect white teeth and extra long canines that could no doubt break skin. His fluffy tail started to stroke the bare skin of his thighs unconsciously. Taemin giggled as Minho seemed to be ever so distracted by his movements he seemed to not even realize he was doing. The urge to sit on his elder's lap was inviting, so he simply did just that.

This shocked Minho to no end and he held in the gasp when he could feel the outline of the bikini panties underneath the skirt on his lip. His face went red as Taemin folded his hand neatly in his lap, smiling all coy like up at Minho.

"What's your name?"

The kitten's voice was slightly high pitched and full of untouched innocence that just challenged every aspect of Minho to change that.

Jonghyun thought it was his right to butt in at that exact moment so he leaned close to Taemin's white spotted ear.

"Call him Master."

Onew pushed Jonghyun off of his lap as he started to break out in laughter. Taemin didn't seem to understand the joke so he looked back at Minho, eyes sparkling.

"Will you take care of me Master?"

Minho wasn't sure if Taemin meant to sound pleading or seriously seductive but it was turning him on. The kitten stuck out his lower lip, adding the cute factor.

"Umma told me you would."

The word umma snapped Minho out of his progressively bad thoughts as all three friends glared at Kibum. The silently accused man glared and blushed.

"Oh shut up!"

Onew laughed and grabbed Jonghyun's hand. "Come on, let's leave them alone."

Minho was shocked and slightly afraid.

"What? Where are you going?"

Onew just continued to laugh but didn't bother to answer as he opened the front door. Kibum gave a hard look at Minho before he followed them.

"You better not hurt him or I swear your insides will become outsides."

And just like that, like the ungrateful, terrible friends they were, left Minho with a very wiggly and touchy kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** My E button has been messing up while writing this so sorry about the wrong words! Also, here is part two and be prepared for some heavy smut! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

Taemin, with all his kitty cuteness, was straddling Minho's lower waist and just stared back for some time, not exactly sure what the kitten wanted.

"Y-yes?"

He merely tilted his head, ears perking up rather cute like. The silence seemed to continue to drag on and at first, Minho thought he didn't understand his question.

"Do you like my dress?"

The question was so random and his face so sincere that Minho had to hold in a cough from choking on his own spit. A small, primitive part of Minho glowed in the fact that his eyes slowly went over the wispy lace peeking out from the skirt, purple criss-crossed strings on the front of his chest, dress hugging to every curve on his hips and waist. His eyes unintentionally stayed locked on his crotch area as he began to imagine what was underneath it.

"Master?"

Minho looked up automatically, senses coming back to him as Taemin innocently wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer.

"Umma said I looked pretty. He said you would like the bows and lace. He said you would like my lace panties… Do you want to see it?"

Minho's mouth went dry as Taemin got off his lap, tail flicking innocently and big mismatched eyes giving a soft sparkle.

"W-wait…"

Taemin was about to grab the zipper on the back but stopped. He pouted as his soft ears went forward, left one slightly touching the large pink bow. He suddenly looked on the verge of tears which scared Minho. He sighed in defeat because it was his birthday right? He should be allowed to indulge every once in a while.

"Let me help you with it."

The kitten smiled as he turned around, exposing the shiny zipper. Minho took it and brought it down his back slowly, exposing snow white skin that surved with every bone. Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he brought his hands forward to the front to undo the large pink bow tied around Taemin's waist. He noticed the lacy strap already hanging off his shoulder when he finished bringing the zipper down. The fluffy white/sandy colored tail flicked seductively from side to side as Taemin began to wiggle his dress down toward his feet. His back was still facing Minho.

Two things Minho was able to suddenly realize in that second: one, Taemin was oddly flexible, fingers touching the tips of his toes as he was still bent over from pulling the dress down and two, having a perky ass barely covered by pink lace only about five inches from his face (because he was still on the edge of the couch) earned almost a complete hard on. The tail was still dangling in front of the precious center of the kitten's rear which surprisingly caused irritation for Minho.

"Stay like that."

Minho's voice was low and husky as he sat on the edge of the couch, placing his hands just above the only cloth (besides the stockings) that the young boy was wearing. Taemin was confused but did as he was told, arms dangling down. He turned his head slightly to see if he could check what Master was doing.

"M-Mast-ahh!"

He squealed when Mnho pulled the panties down and with using one hang, pushed up the soft tail and inserted the tip of his thumb into the slight red ring. Taemin didn't understand what groan, he wanted to know.

"M-Master…?"

It took a few more seconds before Minho forced himself to talk.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

The simple and innocent question made Minho take out his finger and lean back on the couch. Taemin decided that since the underwear was already mostly off, he took it down and turned around, facing Minho with only purple lacy stockings on. The elder's eyes looked over th flat yet serious undefined stomach and traveled even lower to the manhood (really should b called _boy_hood.) He didn't notice Taemin nervously looking over Minho because he didn't see anything wrong with him being totally naked in front of someone. He went to straddling Minho's lower thighs, near his knees, and rested his hangs on the upper part of his legs, dangerously close to his erection. Never the less, Minho gasped and closed his eyes, had resting on the couch he was sitting on.

Taemin watched this reaction and looked at where his hands were. In between there was a large mound of something he didn't have a clue was. His tail flicked in curiosity as he tentively brought one hand over it. Minho groaned and pushed his hips up just as the kitten took his hands away.

"Tell me what to do Master, I don't want to hurt you."

Poor Tamin was afraid that somehow, his actions had causd pain for the man he was quickly falling in love with. It was the exact opposite of that however.

Minho tilted his head up so he could watch the kitten's eager eyes watch his hands as h undid his pants. The zipper ripped through the silence and slowly, Minho placed his hand inside his pants to guide his aching cock release from the clothing restrictions.

Taemin's eyes went wide as he stared at it standing perfectly at attention. His own lower half started to tingle and Taemin was confused. He didn't even know what this thing was called, so he looked at his master expectantly.

"Touch it."

So the kitten bit his lip in concentration, looking back down toward the unknown anatomy, hand slightly shaking nervously as h brought it closer.

"What is it Master?"

Because Minho was all high from arousal and being called Master, he decided to say something stupid.

"My toy, now do as I say."

Finally the soft fingers brushed against the hot skin. Minho groaned again as he tilted his head back. He started to get impatient and just took Taemin's small hand and wrapped it around his shaft, slowly leading it to pumping him. Taemin caught on and started to go faster, thinking this was sort of a game.

Minho had to stop him because his climax was unpredictably close and he didn't want to cum in his hand. Taemin was afraid that he had gotten carried away with all of his noises that his master was making and the tingling sensation it sent south of his border.

"Suck it."

Taemin got off Minho's lap and bent down on his knee's in front of Minho's spread legs (as far as legs could spread with pants still on). A little voice inside the boy told him that this wasn't the best and maybe he shouldn't but a large voice told him to obey whom ever brought him. He lived to please that person, or at least, that was what he was told.

Still he couldn't stop a shaking hand from grabbing the base of his master's shaft and lick the salty skin slowly. Minho groaned, clutching the couch to make sure he just didn't grab Taemin to make sure all of his length entered that virgin mouth. Deciding that the taste wasn't so bad, Taemin licked more areas and didn't suck as he was told until Minho growled. Tilting his ears back, he engulfed the erection and started to gag when Minho couldn't restrain himself any more and forced Taemin to take all of him in by pulling his soft sandy colored strands of hair. There wasn't anything to do but suck because he couldn't pull away. Unknowingly, he began to dig his sharp nails into Minho's pants as Minho thrust up continuously. He couldn't last much longer with Taemin's tail swishing from side to side like it was enjoying this. He came into his awaiting mouth with a loud groan.

Taemin coughed as what ever it was, slid down his throat without permission. Minho felt terrible as soon as he realized he was the cause of the coughing fit.

"M-master… what was that? It tastes funny."

Minho bit his lip because he felt like a giant pedo-bear, considering he just got off from a 13 year old sucking him off. Yea, this was wrong.

"Uhh…"

"Master?"

Taemin turned back toward him when he could stop coughing but tears seemed to be in his eyes. _'What the hell did you do to this boy Minho?'_ he thought.

"I hurt."

"Oh dear… I'm sorry kitten- I mean Taemin-ah. I didn't…"

Now Minho felt like an even bigger ass. How could he have done such a thing?

Taemin pouted as he sat down and looked slightly afraid at his small erect member.

"It hurts… here."

Minho could have laughed because of the situation if Taemin's mismatched eyes didn't show salty tears ready to spill.

"Come on."

Minho stood up and took his kitten's (yes, _his_. He accepted this fact) hand, leading him to the bedroom where he admitted was going to be the new birthplace to a hole to hell because of what he was going to do. The sniffle from behind him unmistakably turned him on again.

Lightly he made Taemin lay in the middle of the bed and took off the lace stockings.

"What are we going to do now Master?"

'_He sure does have a lot of questions…'_ Minho thought as he got the lube from his night stand.

"Just relax Taemin, ok? I'll make the hurt go away."

Taemin nodded and instinctively spread his legs for Minho, whose mouth went dry from seeing him so exposed again.

"You can call me kitten if you want."

Minho stopped looking at the awaiting entrance and instead to those mesmerizing eyes.

"What?"

"Umma called me kitten. Master can call me that too if he would like."

"Oh… ok."

Biting his lower lip, Minho expertly grabbed Taemin's erection (his hand was slightly bigger than the whole thing, which somehow was very cute to Minho). He marveled in the small gasp and shudder given, confirming that he never touched himself before.

"Mmgnnha! Master~!"

His voice got higher when Minho sped up but it took less than a minute for him to climax (which only added to the cut factor). Even though it wasn't long, Taemin panted and looked like he was exhausted. When Minho was about to get up to wipe his hand away of the semen but the kitten took it before he could do anything. Their eyes met as Taemin sensually licked it from his hand and Mino realized he was hard again. Damn it.

"Turn around."

A shiver went through Taemin's body as he obeyed; going on his hands and knees. He couldn't stop his tail from rising high and proud, enticing Minho unintentionally.

The older got on his knees and covered his hard member in lube as well as two fingers.

"This may hurt at first."

Minho warned him before grabbing his hip with one hand and inserting the fingers straight away. Taemin whimpered from the unfamiliar pressure that slowly spread his hole. With the sandy brown hair falling in front of his eyes, the little kitten tried to focus on breathing because that same large voice told him to relax. Already his legs felt like jello and he didn't want to support himself but some how he held on.

More whimpers were the product of Minho curving his fingers and pushing them in more.

"M-master… I hurt again."

Taemin pleaded the best he could in his limited vocabulary but thankfully, the elder knew what he was trying to say.

Taking out his fingers, Minho tried to whisper soft words to the young boy as he pushed the tip inside the pink rings. Biting his lower lip (canines breaking skin), he tried to hold in the muffled scream. It hurt more than the little kitten expected and the only thing he wanted to do was yell for Master to take it out but no words passed his lips. Minho could only groan as he pushed further in until he was completely engulfed. His head was spinning just from the tight grip the younger had on him.

"Kitten please. Please relax."

Both of them were panting but only Taemin's seemed to have more volume to them.

"I-it, it—"

"Shhh I know but please relax."

Minho felt like he was raping him because he could hear the tears the other was sniffling off but he could simply say no at any time and Minho would stop. He wouldn't like to but he would.

Trying to think of ways to help his kitten, Minho leaned forward slightly to grab the smaller's erection softly and ran his thumb against the tip. Taemin gasped and, what he assumed, involuntarily pushed on the intruding shaft. This time the younger couldn't stop from crying out when his prostate was pushed, much to Minho's pleasure. There was still a lot of amount of pain smoldering inside the kitten but pleasure was finally added into the mix. Granted it wasn't much but at least it didn't just _only _hurt.

Even though it was against Minho's moral thinking (everything h did was currently against it), he pulled out with the slight shift of the walls that didn't seem to cling to his erection any longer.

Slowly the usual sacred dance and the annual rhythm fell into place among the two boys; Minho gradually thrusting faster to his hearts content while Taemin cried out with each force to his prostate, tears still rolling down from his eyes.

As expected, Taemin came rather quickly with the help of Minho stroking to his hot shaft. The elder broke through the tight walls with the cry of his kitten's ecstasy in his ears and came with a few more rocks to his bed.

Minho would have lingered inside for a few minutes longer if his worry for his birthday present (a _very _odd thing to think) increased. Carefully h got out and went to the bathroom, ignoring his fuzzy head and tired body. Returning, he wiped away as much sperm on Taemin and his bed as was possible. Surprisingly enough, Taemin was curled up in a ball, purring in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here, finally is the last part! Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for having faith in me readers! You make my heart sore. Also, just a reminder, check out this cool chicks livejournal because i did this all for her 3 . and this is mine if you want to check it out .com Annnndddddd yet another smut scene xD not as much as before though haha

* * *

When Taemin woke up, Master had his hand around his waist which was clothed with a large silk sleeping shirt that went to his mid-thigh. He realized he must have taken care of him after passing out last night.

The large pink bow was tangled in his soft brown bangs so he slowly got out of the much too large of a bed to fix it but as he reached for the door knob, he was pressed against the wood by a force stronger than himself.

Minho rested his head on Taemin's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as a hand went up the shirt. He didn't bother saying anything, but preferred to hear the steady hitch of Taemin's voice as he tweaked and fondled with a nipple.

The kitten once again didn't put up any sort of protest as his tail wrapped around Minho's bare thigh (he wasn't wearing any clothing) and moved dangerously higher to caress his cock. Now it was Minho's turn to moan as his hand, under the shirt, instantly went down to slowly stroke the half hard member of Taemin's. The fluffy white tail continued to do it's teasing movement.

"Say my name when you cum."

Minho's voice lustfully entered the cat's ear along with a hot tongue.

"Nahhh!"

Taemin moaned rather high, as he often did when he felt that tingling sensation happen. He assumed that this was what his master was talking about.

"Say Minho."

As Taemin's pleasure increased drastically, so did his tail's friskyness with rubbing hard against the large erection.

"I'm… I'm- ahh…"

It was futile to try and hold off the climaz as Minho bit his tan dotted ear.

"Minnhhoo!"

Arching his back perfectly, head against the elder's chest, he came hotly in his large hand. His body stayed like that for sometime, Minho holding in a groan with his perk ass on top of his erection. God damn, the lube was too far away.

Thankfully Taemin realized th situation as well and moved away to face Minho. They exchanged looks before Taemin tilted his ears back and went on his knees in front of the large manhood he was shocked actually could fit inside him.

He took hold of it exactly like he did the night before and engulfed it in one go. This time he didn't choke of cough as Minho's immediate reaction was to push even deeper inside. The kitten swirled his tongue first clock wise, then counter clockwise while small sharp teeth barely touched the stretched skin. This seemed to do the trick, however as Minho tugged sort of painfully on the brown locks as his sperm filled his mouth and leaked down Taemin's throat. The coughing wasn't bad this time and the kitten had actually begun to like what ever it was that came out of his master.

Minho had his eyes closed still as he took a deep breath.

"Let's take a shower kitten."

He took Taemin's hand and led them both to the bathroom to remove the bow and shirts. Minho didn't understand when he got so used to having him around since it's only been a few hours but he couldn't help liking the kitten's company.

As they entered the warm shower, Taemin clung to Minho (who had his back to the faucet), trying and hoping the water wouldn't touch him.

"What's wrong Taemin-a? Is it too hot?"

The small kitten shook his head into Minho's chest , not looking up.

"Water…"

He almost didn't catch the soft words but smiled cutely when he understood.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like water?"

Finally the small boy looked straight up at Minho with the most serious face he had ever seen on the otherwise happy cat.

"I'm told to obey whomever bought me."

That hit Minho like a rock. Thoughts of last night came back to him full force but it wasn't the pleasure that he was remembering. Taemin didn't tell him to stop because he was _told _not to, not because he may have liked it or even have wanted to do such a thing.

"Taemin-ah, you can get out if you want."

Something about his master suddenly seemed off but he didn't argue as he got out. However, he didn't leave the bathroom, but rather steayed on the soilet seat, having a sweet conversation with the man he now loved: his owner.

Minho was slightly distracted through the whole thing and needed to deal with Taemin. He couldn't allow himself to be like that towards him again.

-/-/-/-

After getting dressed (Taemin in a Minho's tightest clothes because that dress was _not_ appropriate for where they were going) and eating breakfast, Minho took his kitten's hand and led him to one of his friend's apartment.

"Master, where are we going?"

Taemin's hair was pulled into a pony tail except for his long bangs. He seemed to have an odd interest in wearing the long shirt and pants he wasn't used to wearing.

"A friend's house."

"What's Master's friend's name?"

This was how it was all morning but Minho didn't seemed to mind the questions.

"Jaejoong hyung."

"Is he like Master?"

"You know, you don't have to call me that…"

It was starting to het uneasy for him having to be called that. A few more turns down the side walk and they were near the apartment door. Minho took in a deep breath and knocked.

The door was opened instantly by Jaejoong, all in his silky black hair and milky skin glory (with clothes on of course).

"Oh Minho-ah! Is this Taemin kitten? He's so cute!"

Taemin beamed at the attention and compliment, unconsciously taking the older's hand when Minho "handed him over."

"Thank you hyung. I just don't think I'm ready… for the responsibility you know?"

Jaejoong nodded but Taemin was suddenly confused. His happiness left him in an instant… What was happening?

"Come visit anytime ok?"

Minho couldn't bring himself to look at Taemin as he nodded. He could feel his eyes get puffy from unshed tears and quickly turned around. Taemin went to walk after him but Jaejoong didn't let go of his hand.

"Minho… hyung."

Taemin's squeak of a voice caused his previous owner to stop in his tracks. This gave the kitten hope, wishing he could turn around and tell him that this was a cruel joke.

"Save me."

The soft voice made Minho turn around and look at Taemin. Both boys were crying but of course Taemin was the worst. Jaejoong finally let go of his hand and the kitten took off to nearly tackle Minho in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I thought I could leave you here. You would be better off."

"B-but you own m-me Master, not Jae hyung."

Minho admitted his mistake as Taemin already wrapped his legs around his waist, each hugging the other tightly.

Jaejoong turned in the door way, facing inside his apartment.

"Yah! Yunho pay up!"

He knew he would win the bet.


End file.
